Emily Dunkham -ou la fille qui me fout en ROGNE
by Rosie Bluewell Potter
Summary: Tous les sorciers reçoivent leur lettre pour Poudlard a 11 ans. Pour Emily, 22 ans, totalement ignorante du monde magique, il n'est pas trop tard. Surtout si Drago Malfoy l'y aide.
1. Prologue

SALUT LES GAAARS. Bon alors je débarque avec une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, et ça englobe un peu tous les clichés de la fanfiction (sauf le Mpreg.. bouargh). J'espère que vous me laisserez une chance, ceci n'est après tout qu'un prologue.

Je mets en scène un Other Character, parce que j'avais besoin d'une Moldue et que je ne pouvais définitivement pas utliser Arabella Figg. Le coté Mystère ne viendra que plus tard, mais soyez patients, il y en a bien un, et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Il sort de ma petite tête donc, ce sera bizare, MAIS, sait-on jamais, ahah.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, des bisous.

* * *

Emily Dunkham était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et c'est bien ce qui la différenciait des autres protagonistes de cette histoire. En effet, la jeune fille, bien que tout à fait agréable à regarder, n'avait jamais, avant le début de ce chapitre, été remarquée par quiconque de ce monde magique que nous affectionnons tant.

Enfant de moldus, bien qu'elle ignorât totalement le sens de ces mots, elle travaillait dans un petit restaurant pour financer ses études de Journalisme. Ses parents tenaient ensemble un commerce de quincaillerie dans un village dans la banlieue de Londres, et elle-même habitait un petit appartement dans la capitale. Elle se levait aux alentours de sept heures en donnant l'habituel coup dans son réveil. Elle prenait sa douche, s'habillait rapidement (sans oublier de prendre son tablier réglementaire dans son sac déjà chargé, ainsi qu'une paire de talons hauts qu'elle s'escrimait à porter, question de fierté personnelle) et elle partait, les cheveux encore mouillés dans l'air froid du matin. Sur le chemin de l'université, elle prenait un pain au chocolat et aux amandes dans cette petite boutique dont elle n'avait donné le nom à personne, jalouse de son trésor, et elle le mangeait en route, en en gardant assez pour pouvoir en donner à Jane, sa meilleure amie, qui mangeait pourtant avant de partir et arrivait toujours affamée. Elles fumaient généralement une cigarette, amusées par les regards agacés de leurs camarades, puis entraient alors dans l'établissement pour une longue journée de cours. A la fin de ladite journée, vers 15h, elles allaient prendre un thé pour Jane, un café pour Emily dans un petit bar situé au coin de la rue, et se séparaient après un débriefing en règles vers 16h30, 17h selon les jours. Emily se rendait alors, un jour sur deux, au restaurant où elle avait été embauchée l'été avant le début de sa première année et où elle travaillait encore aujourd'hui, se changeait dans la petite réserve et commençait alors sa vie nocturne. Qui se résumait à servir avec un sourire affable des clients peu enclins à être agréables. Elle finissait généralement vers 23h, échappant au rangement de la salle, et pouvant aller se coucher. Le soir où elle ne travaillait pas, elle se rendait à la bibliothèque et passait la soirée dans des bouquins poussiéreux. En ce qui concernait ses dimanches, elle les passait avec Matthias, son petit copain attentionné, qui faisait des études en Communication. Donc oui, Emily Dunkham était très normale.

Ca ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle était fade, ou même banale, bien au contraire ! Et ce n'était jamais le mot qui venait à l'esprit des ses amis quand ils pensaient à elle. Emily était une fille toute en couleur, de ses cheveux bruns à sa peau légèrement halée, en passant par ses lèvres roses et ses yeux verts. Son caractère aussi était coloré, même si bien trempé serait plus exact. Elle s'énervait pour un rien, s'insurgeait de chaque parole mal avisée, et avait la voix qui montait en volume avec une facilité déconcertante. Beaucoup lui reprochaient son impertinence, ce à quoi elle avait l'habitude de répondre avec un sourire insolent « Et alors ? » Oui, et alors ? Emily montrait une désinvolture à toute épreuve face à l'adversité.

Du haut de ses 22 ans et de ses talons hauts, en troisième année de Journalisme (elle avait redoublé sa première année qui s'était revélé être un echec cuisant en Droit), Emily avait la sensation que l'avenir lui appartenait, et qu'elle avait la vie devant elle. Quelques mois plus tard, elle recevrait son diplôme, et pourrait enfin commencer ce dont elle revait : enquêter, synthétiser, partager. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait rester où elle était derrière ce comptoir.

On l'avait postée là exceptionnellement, puisqu'Ana, qui en était habituellement responsable était malade (« Malade, mon cul ! Elle prend des vacances c'est tout ! »), et, comme ses protestations avaient peu importé, elle devait, contre sa volonté, se soumettre à cette autorité qu'elle abhorrait tant.

Et, même si elle l'ignorait encore, sa vie s'apprêtait à changer.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, en revanche, s'éloignait de toute notion du normal. Tout d'abord, et pas des moindres, il était un sorcier. Un plutôt bon sorcier, qui plus est. De plus, son père, Mangemort réputé, était à deux doigts de se faire exécuter par le Ministère, qui tardait à officialiser le baiser du Détraqueur auquel il avait été condamné, et ce malgré le fait que de nombreuses personnes (Dont Hermione Granger, ce qui horripilait Draco même s'ils avaient appris à se connaître) s'y soit opposé, en raison de la barbarie d'un tel acte. Il avait lui-même été un Mangemort, ce qu'il assumait avec humilité, et il s'évertuait depuis la condamnation de son père à racheter sa réputation. Sa mère, assignée à résidence pour complicité par le silence de nombreuses morts, était l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Et en dehors de son histoire tout à fait particulière, Draco Malfoy avait la chance, que dis-je, l'honneur, d'avoir un physique unique en son genre. Un visage aux trains fins, presque androgynes, dont les yeux bleus glacés étaient surmontés par des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, s'accordant parfaitement avec son teint pale, faisait sa fierté, ce qui se voyait par l'assurance qu'il dégageait dans les différentes attitudes qu'il était capable de prendre. A ne pas oublier, Draco Malfoy était un Serpentard, et il avait été élevé par une des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur de son époque. Alors non, Draco Malfoy n'était pas normal.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que sa vie n'était pas agrémentée par de futiles complications bien peu dignes de lui. En effet, Draco Malfoy avait bien du mal dans son travail, auquel il avait accédé au début de cette année : Responsable des Grands Evénements Internationaux au Ministère. Sortir major de sa promo l'avait grandement aidé pour avoir ce poste, mais après quelques mois, il se demandait déjà si ce travail lui convenait vraiment. Son père l'ennuyait (d'accord.. il le faisait « carrément chier », dixit Draco) au sujet de la turpitude de travailler pour le Ministère, ou même de travailler tout cours, et sa collaboration avec Hermione Granger, qui travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique et qui, bien que ça lui arrachât la gorge de l'avouer, l'aidait grandement, ne se passait pas dans le calme le plus parfait. Il avait toléré, Grand Seigneur, de travailler en commun avec elle, et il lui arrivait de le regretter amèrement. Bien sûr, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, aujourd'hui. Il étaient passé de collègues à amis sans s'en rendre compte. Mais celle-ci avait le don agaçant de voir à travers ce qu'il s'efforçait de cacher. Et qu'une fille de _Moldus_ (bien que le mot Sang-de-Bourbe ait été effacé de son vocabulaire, il était toujours sceptique face à ces étranges personnages) puisse comprendre des choses qu'il imaginait intrinsèquement compliquées le mettait en rogne.

Mais peu importait. Ce soir, ils allaient prendre un verre. Ils avaient réussi à signer un gros contrat avec le chef du gouvernement Sud-Africain et souhaitaient fêter ça. Pour le punir de s'être montré particulièrement désagréable avec elle lors de la signature, Granger l'avait convaincu –forcé- à aller dans ce restaurant moldu qu'elle adorait et dont elle était souvent cliente.

Et, quand ils pénétrèrent dans _Le Grand Veneur_, Draco Malfoy ignorait totalement que sa vie s'apprêtait à changer.

* * *

Des clients rentrèrent dans le restaurant, et Emily, aussi préposée au placement en salle, s'approcha d'eux en souriant, malgré le fait que les lanières de ses chaussures lui sciaient en deux les talons. Elle s'apprêtait à leur demander s'ils désiraient manger quand elle reconnut une de ses clientes préférées, toujours agréable et conciliante, qui la défendait au près de Carlos, son patron tyrannique.

« Bonsoir Hermione ! dit-elle, souriant sincèrement, pour une fois. Monsieur, salua-t-elle alors l'homme blond qui l'accompagnait, qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante. La table habituelle ?

-Non, merci Emma, lui répondit Hermione, qui continuait malgré ses véhémentes protestations à la surnommer ainsi. Nous venons juste prendre un verre.

-Arrête de m'appeler Emma, harangua-t-elle alors. Quelque chose à fêter ? osa-t-elle demander, sachant que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa cliente de 'simplement boire une verre'. A moins qu'elle ne tente de draguer l'homme en question ? Emily lui lança alors un regard suspicieux, auquel l'homme répondit par un levé de sourcil parfaitement exécuté.

-Tu as tout compris, lui répondit Hermione en s'asseyant au bar en se frottant les yeux. Un important contrat qui vient de tomber.

Emily que l'homme était donc ce collègue dont Hermione lui parlait parfois. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Dragon ? Quelque chose comme ça, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris. Dragon.. Quel nom étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda-t-elle, de peur que Le Terrifiant Carlos débarque et se plaigne de sa flemmardise, une fois de plus.

-Hum.. hésita Hermione, quand Dragon lui coupa la parole.

-Peu importe, mais de l'alcool fort. Vous devez bien avoir ça ? fit-il, avec un mépris palpable.

Il avait une voix cassante, agacée et surtout, froide. Emily leva un sourcil, pensant « Moi aussi je peux le faire, monsieur le dragon. »

-Il y a de nombreux alcools, Monsieur, lui répondit-elle, son ton se faisant dur également. Vous voulez du sucré ? Du chaud ? Du fruité ? Du piquant ? Un peu plus de précision ne serait pas de refus.

Et bien sûr, Carlos passait par là lors de sa tirade et la gratifia d'un froncement de sourcil reconnaissable.

-Un peu plus de politesse ne serait pas de refus non plus, Miss Dunkham ! s'énerva-t-il, secrètement ravi de l'humilier devant des clients.

Emily s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre de son habituel ton insolent quand Hermione prit les devants.

-Veuillez excuser mon ami, dit-elle, prenant une fois de plus sa défense. Il se comporte de manière exécrable et Emily s'adaptait juste à son client, ce qui devrait vous ravir ! asséna-t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers le Dragon pour lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Carlos, ne voulant pas créer d'esclandre, retourna en cuisine pour gérer la chute d'un plat qu'on avait entendu dans tout l'établissement et le Dragon s'adressa à Hermione de manière à faire s'arracher les cheveux à Emily si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir garder contenance.

-Ami ? Exécrable ? S'adapter ? s'étonna-t-il d'un air dédaigneux. Il me semble que, excusez moi du peu, mais le client est roi, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il alors en se tournant vers elle.

Emily, folle de rage, s'apprêtait à se jeter sur ce connard de première quand Hermione lança, lasse, comme l'aurait fait une mère fatiguée :

-Sers nous un Whisky, simplement. S'il te plait.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et regarda discrètement l'heure. Seulement 21h30 ? Seigneur, comment allait-elle pouvoir supporter encore une heure et demi de ce calvaire ?

Elle déposa les verres sur la table, et l'homme en saisit un promptement.

-Malfoy, je dois t'avertir.. dit Hermione un ton plus bas.. Ce n'est pas le Whisky auquel tu es habitué.

Celui haussa les épaules, et vida cul sec son verre, sous le regard attentif d'une Hermione amusée et d'une Emily absolument curieuse de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Et quelques secondes plus tard, l'attente fut payante : le visage très élégant dudit Malfoy devint rouge, et il se mit à cracher ses poumons de manière incontrôlable. Il s'accrocha au bar, le souffle coupé, manquant de tomber sous l'effet de la surprise et Emily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Un peu trop fort pour vous, Monsieur ? dit-elle avec une jubilation très visible. Parfois, mieux vaut ne pas se surestimer !

Et le regard que lui lança Malfoy valait toutes les récriminations patronales du monde.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce début.. J'espère qu'il vous a un minimum plu, à très bientôt pour la suite ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, idées, etc.

Rosie Bluewell Potter.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour vous !

Après plusieurs mois d'absences, me voilà de retour. Je suis désolée, mais j'avais perdu le chargeur de mon pc, donc j'ai du attendre de le récupérer pour écrire la suite.

Je sais que cette histoire diffère de celles que vous avez probablement l'habitude de lire. Mais vraiment, j'apprécierai quelques commentaires.. J'en ai besoin, vous savez. Cette fiction me tient vraiment à cœur.. Donc bon.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Granger était partie depuis maintenant une demi-heure, et lui et la jeune serveuse, Emma-qui-ne-voulait-pas-se-faire-appeler-Emma, discutaient à battons rompus. Cette femme, qui lui avait paru au premier abord insipide et sans intérêt, avait répondu à chacune de ses attaques avec une verve très amusante, et après le départ de Granger (agrémenté d'un coup d'œil soupçonneux dans sa direction quand il avait dit vouloir rester), il n'avait eu aucun mal à diriger la conversation vers au moins une des choses qu'il connaissait du monde moldu : la politique. Et la jeune femme le surprenait de plus en plus. Elle avait une opinion sur chaque sujet, comme si tout ça avait déjà était réfléchi avant. Elle pouvait donner des arguments clairs et construits avec une rapidité étonnante, reflétant sa connaissance parfaite du sujet. Et, plus que tout, elle _savait_ être polie, ce qu'il lui avait échappé jusqu'alors. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revoir son idée préconçue du monde moldu à son avantage, elle brailla, les yeux brillants :

-C'est l'heure !

Elle éclata de rire, amusée d'elle-même et de sa propre puérilité, et il devait avouer qu'elle l'avait fait penser à lui-même dans ses jeunes années, quand il guettait l'heure de la sonnerie à la seconde près.

-Attends moi une seconde, j'arrive, lui lança-t-elle, et elle disparut derrière une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Après quelques minutes, elle réapparut, dix centimètres de moins et sans son horrible tablier noir, un sac à dos dans les bras.

-Je t'encaisse et on se casse, balança-t-elle alors, et il lui tendit un morceau de papier qu'elle remplaça par quelques pièces, et même s'il estima avoir gagné au change, il n'en dit pas un mot.

Ils sortirent de l'établissement par la grande porte, et Emma détacha ses cheveux d'un geste brusque tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Quelques mèches lui tombèrent sur le visage, et elle les fit voler dans un souffle en riant.

-Nos chemins se séparent ici, je crois, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Draco acquiesça, et eut un doute sur la marche à suivre. Et si les moldus se quittaient d'une manière différente des sorciers ? Il ne savait pas, les cultures étaient différentes, après tout ! En France, on se plantait bien deux bisous sur la joue.. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un rustre ! Il lui lança un regard un peu perdu, et elle prit les devants.

-Bonne soirée.. dit-elle en lui tendant la main, le ton hésitant pour qu'il complète par son nom.

-Draco Malfoy, fit-il en la lui serrant.

Elle éclata de rire, et Draco se crispa, retirant sa main brusquement.

-Tu te moques de mon nom ? lui demanda-t-il, agacé par ce comportement.

-Non, non.. Je.. essaya-t-elle de dire entre deux hoquets. Je croyais que tu t'appelais Dragon ! finit-elle par lâcher avant de repartir dans un grand rire.

Celui-ci, bien qu'il fut tenté par le fait de rire à la situation, décida qu'elle ne méritait pas son aide.

-Et toi ? Emma.. ?

-Ah non ! se reprit-elle avec véhémence. Tu ne t'y mets pas aussi ! Je m'appelle Emily Dunkham, ajouta-t-elle, un air très sérieux sur le visage pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais pour toi, ce sera Dunkham.

-Très bien, Dunkham, lui répondit-il froidement, irrité par la distance qu'elle venait d'instaurer. Bonne soirée.

Dans un revirement de direction, il partit, dans le froid de Londres et les mains dans les poches, pressé de regagner le loft où il vivait. Il ne vit pas Emily le fixer, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et partir elle-même dans la direction opposée en chantant sous le regard éberlué des rares passants.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand le réveil d'Emily se mit à sonner, elle eut envie de le jeter par la fenêtre, tant elle était épuisée. Elle se leva dans la brume habituelle, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain en traînant des pieds.

Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces filles qui étaient fraîches dès le réveil. C'aurait été trop beau. Alors elle se lava machinalement, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire et se sécha avec une rigueur de soldat. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, pressée par le temps qu'elle avait perdu en traînant au lit, et elle attrapa les premières fringues qui lui tombaient sous la main. Couverte de pied en cape pour se couvrir du froid de ce début de mois de Mars, elle quitta son appartement en veillant bien à refermer derrière elle.

Cette fois-là, elle prit le bus, sans faire le crochet habituel à sa boulangerie préférée et sans faire la marche qu'elle s'était astreinte à faire quotidiennement, et elle failli manquer l'arrêt, endormie comme elle était contre une vitre bien peu accueillante. Ce n'est que quand elle vit les cheveux blonds de Jane s'approcher d'elle (pas seulement les cheveux, bien sur, Jane était avec eux) qu'elle se rappela de la soirée de la veille, et elle eut un gloussement bien peu digne d'elle. Jane haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'as pas le pain au chocolat, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Oh, mon amour de Jane, oui ça va très bien, et toi ? lui lança-t-elle, mi amusée, mi exaspérée.

Jane grogna, et lui répondit, d'un air bougon :

-Oui ça va, mais j'ai faim.

Ensemble, elles allèrent acheter de quoi combler son estomac exigeant et Jane le dévora sous les yeux ahuris d'une Emily qui avait du mal à y croire.

-C'est mon argent que tu viens d'engloutir, dit-elle, estimant qu'une précision était nécessaire.

Jane éclata de rire, de bien meilleure humeur après la dégustation d'un éclair au chocolat qui lui faisait envie depuis des mois.

-Toi, tu as un job, répliqua-t-elle en l'entrainant vers l'entrée de leur fac.

-Moi, j'en ai cherché.

Et même s'il amusait beaucoup Emily de rappeler à sa meilleure amie l'échec de sa vie professionnelle, elle s'en fichait complètement.

Jane et elle avaient eu le même parcours. Elles avaient été aux mêmes écoles depuis la maternelle, et, hormis ses parents, la jeune fille était la personne qu'Emily connaissait depuis le plus longtemps.

Elles ne s'étaient pourtant pas toujours appréciées. En fait, Emily et Jane étaient ce qu'on appelle à cet âge des « pires ennemies », en raison des différences qui aujourd'hui les rendaient inséparables. Elles s'étaient carrément haïes de la première section à la 3eme, étant toutes les deux les « leaders » de clans qui ne pouvaient et ne voulaient se côtoyer. Emily se rappelle encore de la tête qu'avait fait ses parents quand elle avait ramené Jane pour la première fois à la maison.. En effet, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le même lycée et étaient les seules de leur ancien collège, le lycée étant privé et plutôt cher. Sans vraiment y faire attention, elles s'étaient assises l'une à coté de l'autre en cours, à la recherche de repères dans ce monde nouveau.

Et elles les avaient trouvés. Ca avait pris du temps, bien sûr. Mais elles s'étaient vite rendu compte que leur haine était infondée, et qu'elles pouvaient faire de grandes choses toutes les deux. L'une adorait les mathématiques, l'autre la littérature l'une s'intéressait à la biologie moléculaire quand l'autre se passionnait pour les essais philosophiques. En équipe, elles se complétaient parfaitement. Personne ne pouvait résister à leurs charmes, et même là, elles étaient aux antipodes.

Jane était ce qu'on appelle une beauté glaciale. Elle était très grande, perchée sur près d'un mètre de jambes fuselées, avec un visage aux traits fins et au nez droit. Ses yeux, bleus, portaient en eux une froideur qui décourageait même les plus courageux, et ses cheveux blonds, quand ils n'étaient pas tirés en queue de cheval sévère, tombaient tous droits dans son dos. Ses mains étaient graciles, ses gestes gracieux, et elle dégageait une confiance en elle à toute épreuve. Beaucoup lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne se lançait pas dans le mannequinat, ce à quoi elle répondait, dans un éclat de rire cristallin, qu'elle « n'avait pas le temps ». Pas le temps pour quoi, exactement ? Personne ne savait, mais pour Jane, c'était clair : dans son esprit pragmatique, être payée pour être belle n'était pas assez.. gratifiant. Tout comme Emily, elle aimait être récompensée pour son intellect.

Elles connaissaient chacune les faiblesses et les forces de l'autre, et pouvaient soulever des montagnes l'une pour l'autre. Ca depuis près de sept ans, ayant passé les onze années précédentes à se faire des crasses. Mais même ça, ça leur plaisait. C'était un bon sujet de conversation, et raconter des anecdotes ridicules sur l'autre était leur passe-temps favori.

Emily était ravie d'avoir une « amie depuis toujours ». C'était la seule personne qu'elle avait gardé de son village d'enfance, et tous ses autres amis étaient des rencontres de fac. Grâce à Jane, Emily se sentait à sa place.

Son copain, Matthias, était un peu jaloux de leur relation. Il était fou amoureux d'Emily (elle était le genre de fille qu'on n'oublie jamais) et en voulait à Jane d'accaparer la « femme de sa vie ». Mais en fait, c'était comme d'essayer de séparer des jumelles, ou des perroquets douloureux, et impossible.

Donc, Emily venait de se rappeler sa soirée quand elle avait vu sa meilleure amie. En allumant leur cigarette journalière, Emily entreprit de lui raconter l'arrivée du jeune homme, son regard méprisant et sa conversation stimulante. Elle en remit une couche sur sa froideur et se permit d'ajouter le commentaire « Il pourrait être ton frère ! » Jane grogna, et répliqua, cinglante :

-Vu ce que tu m'en dis, je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment.

-En fait, ça ne l'est pas, répondit Emily, d'humeur taquine. C'était un vrai crétin. Un crétin cultivé, certes, mais un crétin quand même.

Elles montèrent les marches de l'école, et se séparèrent au 3eme, où Jane allait en Commerce, et Emily poursuivit vers le 4eme.

Après une heure assommante d'Histoire des Médias qu'elle avait choisi de son plein gré, persuadée que ça serait passionnant, Emily retrouva Jane dans leur amphi de relations publiques en commun, matière nécessaire dans les deux cursus. Elles prirent place côte à côte, au dernier rang, leurs places assignées, et reprirent leur conversation où elles l'avaient laissée, comme elles le faisaient à chaque fois.

-Alors, il fait quoi dans la vie, ton Dragon ? demanda Jane.

-Aucune idée, répondit Jane, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout abordé le sujet.

-Tu vas le revoir ? questionna ensuite Jane, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Jane détestait Matthias, et cela amusait beaucoup Emily. Malheureusement, ça avait des conséquences chaque fois qu'elle évoquait un autre homme, Jane s'imaginait déjà mariage et enfants.. une caractéristique plutôt habituelle des célibataires.

-Non, Jane, asséna Emily, coupant court à toutes idées mièvres.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il était.. commença Jane, pleine d'espoir.

-Un idiot ! l'arrêta Emily. Imbu de lui-même, méprisant, susceptible..

-Cultivé, intelligent, cynique..

Emily leva un sourcil.

-En quoi le cynisme est quelque chose qui pourrait me donner envie de le revoir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu sais que j'aime les hommes torturés, lui répondit Jane, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, en lui offrant son « clin-d'œil-de-la-mort-qui-tue ».

Emily éclata de rire, se prenant des regards agacés de la part de leurs voisins. Elle-même les toisa d'un air qui voulait dire « Comment osez vous me déranger dans mon fou rire ? »

-De toutes manières, je n'ai pas son numéro.

Jane se prit la tête dans les mains, abasourdie par la stupidité de sa meilleure amie.

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

-Tu es en Journalisme, non ?

Emily hocha la tête doucement, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais ayant peur, tout à coup.

-Et ben, tu vas le trouver.

* * *

Quand Draco se présenta au Ministère ce matin là, il était d'une humeur massacrante. En effet, il avait si bien dormi qu'il s'était reveillé avec une heure de retard, et avait du courir dans toute la maison pour pouvoir se préparer dans les temps, ce qu'il avait finalement échoué à faire. Heureusement, sa patronne, Lucie Williams, qu'il appelait par son prénom à sa demande, n'était pas du genre à lui en vouloir, sachant que de toutes manières, il ne pourrait commencer à travailler qu'à partir de 10h en raison des divers décalages horaires.

Ce jour-là, il devait appeler en Allemagne pour négocier le lieu de rencontre pour le concours de Bavboules qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. En raison de son arrivée récente au Ministère, on ne lui confiait que des petits concours, mais il savait que s'il s'en occupait bien, il pourrait être très vite promu à la politique. Et l'organisation de congrès promettait d'être intéressante.

C'est la tête dans ses pensées qu'il pénétra dans son bureau, et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Lucie, assise dans son fauteuil.

-Tu es en retard, lui dit-elle, le faisait sursauter.

Elle jouait avec une feuille de papier, ne le regardant pas.

-Oui, répondit Draco simplement, sachant qu'il était inutile d'inventer une excuse Lucie étant mère de famille, elle avait développé une capacité incroyable à déceler le moindre mensonge.

-Quelqu'un a envoyé une note pour toi ce matin, lui annonça-t-elle en le regardant finalement dans les yeux. Elle se leva, s'approcha lentement de lui et asséna :

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais ta secrétaire.

-Ca ne se reproduira plus, répondit Draco.

Elle lui tendit la note et souffla dans un sourire :

-Tu devrais y aller dès maintenant. On ne fait pas attendre Miss Granger.

Draco l'ouvrit tandis que Lucie quittait le bureau, et constata qu'il s'agissait en effet d'une note de service de celle-ci, lui priant de venir « TOUT DE SUITE ». Granger était, pour toute l'équipe de Lucie, un sujet de plaisanterie. Ce n'était jamais méchant, bien sur, Granger étant un maillon important du Ministère, mais ils trouvaient tous incroyable son dévouement. Elle était toujours la première arrivée, et la dernière partie, sans une seule seconde de distraction.

Draco se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, s'attendant déjà à se faire agresser par la jeune femme au sujet de la soirée précédente. Il avait réfléchi aux sujets à propos desquels elle pourrait vouloir lui parler, mais ayant signé leur contrat la veille, ça ne pouvait pas être d'ordre professionnel.

Elle allait donc le faire chier. A propos de Dunkham. Ô joie.

Quand il arriva finalement à l'étage où elle travaillait, elle l'attendait devant son bureau.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! grogna-t-elle. Ca fait une heure que je t'attends !

-Bonjour, Granger, répondit simplement Draco, las.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, en claquant la porte de son bureau derrière eux, porte qui rebondit sous le choc pour finalement rester entrouverte.

Le bureau d'Hermione Granger ressemblait un peu à son attitude au travail : sobre et pratique. Bien que plutôt petit, Granger avait optimisé chaque espace. Sur tout le pan droit s'étendait des livres traitant des droits de chaque espèce magiques, ainsi que du droit sorcier. Sur le pan gauche, les étagères croulaient sous des dossiers volumineux, classés, comme Draco le devinait, par ordre alphabétique et par date. Le bureau en lui-même était simple, classique, et recouvert de papiers sur lesquels Granger devait passer des heures chaque jour. Il y avait aussi, posé dessus, des cadres dirigés, non pas vers l'extérieur comme dans la plupart des cas, mais vers Granger quand elle était assise à son bureau, mais Draco savait, pour y avoir jeté un coup d'œil un jour où Granger avait du parler à un collège dans le couloir, qu'ils représentaient ses parents pour l'un, Potter, Weasley et elle-même pour un autre, et une photo prise un Noël de toute la fratrie Weasley, accompagnés de Potter et Granger pour le dernier. Bref. Trop d'amour pour lui.

-Bon. Raconte-moi, s'écria Granger. Tu lui as fait quoi ? Tu as été poli ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne l'as pas tuée, hein ? dit Granger, l'air soudain inquiète.

-Non, je ne l'ai_ pas_ tuée, répondit Draco, trop habitué à ce genre d'exagérations de la part de la jeune fille pour réagir.

Granger se saisit d'une chaise et s'assit dessus lourdement.

-Et bien ? questionna-t-elle. Raconte !

Draco se passa la main sur le visage, exaspéré, et consentit à lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à raconter. Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à la fin de son service, puis ils s'étaient quitté. Rien d'époustouflant.

Granger leva les yeux aux ciels et s'écria :

-Excuse-moi, tu as passé ta soirée avec une moldue ! Je suis _déjà_ époustouflée.

Tout à coup, une tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-C'est ta douce voix que j'entends, Draco ?

L'homme qui venait de se manifester n'était autre que Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Draco. En excellents termes avec Granger, il lui arrivait souvent de débarquer au beau milieu de négociations importantes. Il avait pris la suite de sa mère à la tête d'une immense entreprise de bijoux de luxe et passait tellement de temps à étudier des textes de lois pour s'assurer la légalité de ses décisions qu'il était devenu ami avec presque tout le service.

Draco se dirigea vers lui avec un grand sourire et le prit dans ses bras, et l'observa poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Granger avec réluctance depuis quelques mois, ses deux là s'entendaient si bien qu'il avait parfois l'impression de faire tache.

-Alors, quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

-Granger m'a trainé dans un restaurant moldu, énonça Draco sans détour, j'ai discuté avec la serveuse et elle en fait une affaire d'Etat !

-Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! rétorqua Granger. Je t'ai dit que je partais et tu m'as dit que tu préférais rester, et là tu viens de me dire que vous avez parlé jusqu'à la fin de son service, au moins une heure et demi _après_ !

Blaise ricana, et posa une main paternaliste sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait une copine ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

-Oh, la ferme ! grogna Draco en repoussant sa main.

Il quitta la pièce à grands pas, marmonnant, sous les rires de ses prétendus _amis_.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas m'échapper comme ça ! entendit-il Blaise dire à travers la porte entre deux éclats de rire.

* * *

Alors ? Des avis ? Des questions ? Des remarques ?

Je vous fait plein de bisous mes amours !


End file.
